


Baking Cookies

by stonerbella (LilLesbianLauren)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLesbianLauren/pseuds/stonerbella
Summary: Rosalie and Bella try to bake cookies together to impress Renee (who went through a baking phase) before Rosalie gets introduced as Bella's girlfriend
Relationships: Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	Baking Cookies

Rosalie huffed, resting her hands on her hips as she stood and stared at the challenge before her. The minute Rosalie had announced she was dating Bella “officially”, Esme had turned the previously empty kitchen into something any experienced chef could only dream of. Even Bella, who prided herself on knowing her way around the kitchen, was clueless as to the use of half the gadgets laid out on the counter. “This isn’t going to work. I can’t taste any of this. I barely remember what a cookie tastes like, let alone how to bake one.” Rosalie turned to her girlfriend with an exasperated sigh, “Isn’t there anything else I can do to impress your mother?”

“I told you, Renee goes through phases. When she’s in it, that’s all she can talk about. All she can think about, really. And then a few weeks later she’s on to the next- all of the previous phase forgotten. This month it’s baking.”

Rosalie muttered something about waiting a month but Bella couldn’t quite catch it all due to human hearing. With a smile she rolled her eyes at her vampire girlfriend. She had been expecting some sort of pushback when she suggested the idea of baking to welcome her mother to Forks, but this was dramatic even for Rosalie.

“You know she can’t afford to change her tickets like that, she–“

Rosalie perked up, “Well if money is the only issue–“

“Rose…” Bella moved to stand in front of the blonde, her arms snaking around her partner’s cold waist. Rosalie buried her face in the familiar brown hair. “Can’t we just order cookies? It’s the thought that counts anyway, right?” Her hands found their way to Bella’s shoulders, running along her arms and leaving chills in their wake. She knew exactly what she was doing as her lips moved to linger at Bella’s ear. When she spoke, her voice was a low murmur. “Besides, it would leave us with a few more hours of alone time before Renee gets here.” Bella blushed, looking up at her girlfriend with a red face.

“Please bake with me….” Bella whined as she rose up on her toes to kiss the blonde.

As usual, what started as a gentle kiss quickly turned into something more. With vampire speed Bella was up on the counter, kitchen appliances clattering to the ground as her legs wrapped around Rosalie’s waist. Their moment was just as quickly interrupted by somebody clearing their throat. Bella immediately pulled away, her face twice as red as before.

“Baking cookies, huh?” Emmett remarked as he wandered into the kitchen. Bella made a move to get off of the counter.

“Oh, don’t move for me.” He added with a smirk.

“Oh, it’s not for you. We have baking to do but someone“, she pushed Rosalie back gently so she had room to jump down, “is trying to get out of it.

Emmett gave Rosalie a puzzled look. “Really? I thought you would be all about baking. It’s just science, right? You have like six degrees in science.”

Rosalie paused. She had obviously never thought of it as such.

“Science?” Bella’s face made it clear she hadn’t known that about the blonde.

“Astrophysics has nothing to do with baking, Emmett. But you’re right, baking is glorified chemistry.” And then quieter, “I’ve got a soft spot for chemistry.” Rosalie’s posture changed as she spoke, her outlook on the project clearly changed by Emmett’s ill informed comment.

“I’m always right,” Emmett remarked as he made his way out of the kitchen. After a moment he popped his head back through the doorway with a point and a wink, “and don’t you forget it.”

The girls turned to each other, dissolving into giggles.

“Astrophysics, huh?” Bella asked once the laughter had died down.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me,” she kissed the brunette softly, whispering against her lips. “Yet.” Her cold hands found their way to the small of the Bella’s back, creeping lower as she spoke. “But the faster we get them into the oven, the more time we have when they’re done for….other activities.”

Bella turned bright red for the third time that afternoon as she turned out of Rosalie’s embrace to start the task at hand.

“I’ll preset the oven.”


End file.
